This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Ninth International Symposium on Mass Spectrometry Facility in the Health and Life Sciences: Molecular and Cellular Proteomics co-chaired and organized by facility personnel August 2009 in San Francisco, California;Carnegie Institution, Stanford University, February 20, 2009; HUPO, Toronto, Canada September 27, 2009; 7th Annual Uppsala Conference on Electron Capture and Transfer Dissociation, Nara, Japan, December 8-10, 2009; NIH National Centers for Networks and Pathways, Lister Auditorium, Bethesda, March 11, 2010.; The 3rd Human Proteome Project Workshop, Moscow, Russia, March 2009.; Biological Research Center, Institute of Biochemistry, Szeged, Hungary, September 2009.; Spectrometrie de Masse et Analyse Proteomique Mtg, Dijon, France, September 2009.; Golden Globe Award Address, Toronto, Canada, September 2009.; HUPO 8th Annual World Congress, Toronto, Canada, September 2009.; The 1st Conference on Stem Cells and Regenerative Medicine, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, November 2009.; French American Innovation Day (FAID)Harvard Medical School, Boston, MA, December 2009.; GlycoAnalysis and Glycochemistry Course Mini-Symposium, Copenhagen, Denmark. October 2009.; Data Acquisition and Analysis Symposium, UCLA, Los Angeles, CA, February 2009.; Cold Spring Harbor Meeting, Cold Spring Harbor, NY, March 2009.; J. David Gladstone Institutes, San Francisco, CA, April 2009.; Yale University, New Haven, CT, April 2009.; FASEB, Snowmass Village, CO, July 2009.; Buck Institute for Age Research, Marin, CA, July 2009.; Genentech, South San Francisco, CA, August 2009.; Ohio State University, Columbus, OH, September 2009.; University of Regina, Regina, SK, Canada, October 2009.; University of California, San Diego, CA, October 2009.; University of California, Davis, CA, October 2009.; University of Toronto, Toronto, ON, Canada, October 2009.; Blaffer Seminar, M. D. Anderson Cancer Center, Houston, TX, October 2009.; Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA, November 2009.; Keystone Meeting, Breckenridge, CO, January 2010.; Boehringer Ingelheim Lecture, University of British Columbia, Vancouver, BC, January 2010.; TB Drug Accelerator Annual Meeting, Gates Foundation, Seattle, WA, March 2009.; India-Bay Area TB Summit, Delhi, India, January 2010.; iBioseminars, University of California, San Francisco, CA, July 2009.; Broad Institute, Boston, MA, December 2009.; Multi-Scale Modeling of Host-Pathogen Interactions, University of Pittsburgh, Pittsburgh, PA, June 2009.; NIH AIDS Structural Biology Centers, Washington, DC, June 2009; AIDS Program South Saskatchewan, Regina, SK, Canada, October 2009.; Hungarian Academy of Sciences, Budapest, May 2009.; Eotvos Lorand University, Budapest, September 2009.; University of Southern Denmark, Odense, October 2009.; The18th International Mass Spectrometry Conference, Bremen, Germany, August 2009.; Centro Nacional de Investigaciones Oncol[unreadable]gicas (CNIO), Madrid, Spain, March 2009.; Broad Institute of MIT and Harvard, Cambridge, MA, April 2009.; NIH Center for Computational Mass Spectrometry, University of San Diego, San Diego, CA, May 2009; Additional meetings can be found in the Administrative information section of this progress report.